In conventional brochure display systems, a plurality of brochure holder components are clipped together in a stepped or tiered arrangement to form the display apparatus. A typical conventional brochure display system is shown in FIG. 1.
However, the distance that a conventional brochure display system protrudes or extends from a wall or display stand is limited by the progressive encroachment away from the vertical surface. Accordingly, in practical terms, it is generally not possible for conventional brochure display systems to utilise a large number of rows of the brochure holder components forming the stepped or tiered arrangement.
As such, conventional brochure display systems cannot always be used effectively, particularly where there is either a confined wall space or a confined floor space.
An additional limitation of conventional brochure display systems is their static nature and single configuration characteristics. In general, conventional existing brochure display systems only have one arrangement or configuration of brochure holders—allowing literature to only be displayed on a wall, in a static position on a bench or table top or in a rotatable stand. If a user of such a system wants to change from a wall mounted to a table top or free-standing arrangement they must purchase an alternative display system.
To resolve or substantially alleviate the above problem it would be advantageous to have an adjustable display system comprising a number of components, able to be arranged in a variety of mounting or display configurations. In particular, it would be of advantage to have an adjustable display apparatus or system which incorporates components which could be mounted directly to a wall, mounted to slots or receiving channels formed in the wall, mounted on to a static stand or a rotatable stand or alternatively mounted to an intervening rail connection system connected to a wall.
It would be advantageous to provide an adjustable display apparatus that would overcome at least some of the disadvantages of previously known approaches in this field, or would provide a useful alternative.